The Houses' Skins
by Shtrix Kyteler
Summary: ¿Alguien conoce a los compañeros de Harry Potter no nombrados? ¿Sobre sus penas, problemas y miedos? Ellos también tienen vida, se la merecen. Descubre a cada uno de los chicos de la generación del 91-98 durante su quinto año en Hogwarts.


Como si de un soplo se tratara, la menuda joven salió de su clase a pasos cortos y ligeros, típicos en ella. Había obtenido una nota excelente en su redacción de Transformaciones, un sobresaliente. Claro que este mérito se vio eclipsado por la matrícula casi perfecta de Hermione Granger, quien buscaba ese maldito fallo que no le proporcionó la calificación deseada; o por los cuchicheos desprecio por parte de Pansy Parkinson hacia la anterior mentada; o por los bufidos de algunos Gryffindor, exasperados por haber suspendido. Y no hablar de sus compañeros de casa, algunos presumiendo de lo que no debían (Blaise Zabini y su notable) mientras otros deseaban cruciar a la profesora (Draco Malfoy y su suficiente, rojo de rabia murmurando "si mi padre se entera..."). La chica pensaba que McGonagall era justa de vez en cuando. Sólo de vez en cuando, porque todos sabemos que mientras exista el favoritismo, habría unos mejor premiados que otros. Después, en las dos horas de Pociones, el profesor Snape equilibraría la balanza.

Pero todo eso le daba igual a Imogen Stretton, y por ese motivo salía sin hacer ruido entre la avalancha de alumnos del cambio de clase.

Esa chica que caminaba entre la muchedumbre no era muy conocida entre sus compañeros. De hecho, la mayoría sólo se referían a ella como "la chica de gafas" que formaba parte de la prole femenina slytheriana de su promoción. Tampoco le molestaba. A decir verdad, una chica como Imogen no soportaría mucho tiempo a gente como Pansy o Daphne. Es más, se refería a ellas como asquerosamente superficiales, con ambiciones muy banales. Si Salazar Slytherin las viera, las echaría al basilisco para que le sirviesen de comida entre horas. "Barritas de zorras, ñam ñam", pensó con ironía Imogen.

- Stretton.

Se giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre, sin impaciencia ni nerviosismo.

- Ah, hola Nott – la joven esperó a que él la alcanzase para volver a hablar-. Pensé que irías por tu cuenta, como te vi hablando con Malfoy...

- No, voy contigo. Sólo quería asegurarse de que yo también me hubiese enterado de como insultaba a Granger. Vamos.

Imogen soltó una carcajada seca antes de seguir al muchacho.

No es que ella y Theodore Nott fueran amigos, rara vez se hablaban fuera del horario lectivo. Aunque Imogen tenía que admitir que su compañía le resultaba agradable. No, su única relación era la de pareja de Pociones. Se habían sentado juntos desde primero, por eliminación. Aquella en la maravillosa época en la que se debían hacer los amigos para los próximos siete años de permanencia en el colegio, ninguno de los dos se buscó su "grupo", por lo que rápidamente quedaron excluídos. Tampoco hicieron mucho esfuerzo en integrarse. Claro que Theo siempre lo tuvo más fácil: el cargo de su padre le permitía llevar una mejor relación de conveniencia con otros Slytherin. Por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy, a quien conocía desde antes de Hogwarts. En definitiva: entre él e Imogen no había lazos más que los laborales.

De camino a las mazmorras la joven pudo ver a su hermano Jeremy ir con sus amigos hacia la salida más cercana a los jardines. Al contrario que su hermano mayor, no tenía demasiados amigos. Sólo llevaba con Ella Wilkins, de sexto, y sinceramente Urquhart no le desagradaba; sin embargo, Jeremy hasta casi tenía club de fans. Él era de Ravenclaw y ya estaba en séptimo, por lo que disponía de más horas libres, las cuales aprovechaba tanto para estudiar como para divertirse. También para entrenar, puesto que era cazador del equipo de su casa. Además, era considerado un joven atractivo, por lo que más de una suspiraba por su atención. Saludó a su hermana con una brillante sonrisa que enseguida fue correspondida. Seguramente hablarían más tarde, antes de la cena. A la chica sólo le salía ser así de cariñosa con él, pues agradecía que no se distanciase de ella por pertenecer a Slytherin. Realmente Imogen no se consideraba "mala", ni poseía la soberbia típica que caracterizaba a muchos.

Lo que le perdía a la castaña era su astucia. Podía ocultarse, podía obtener lo que deseaba sin necesitar moverse más de lo necesario. Sólo necesitaba su talento para mover los hilos en las sombras. Como una pequeña comadreja. Pero eso era algo a lo que ya le había dado suficientes vueltas, no requería ni una más.

Ella y Nott llegaron a la clase de Pociones mucho antes que el resto de alumnos, así que la puerta aún no estaba abierta. Imogen se recostó contra una de las oscuras paredes y dejó la cartera de cuero envejecido en el suelo. Después, se dedicó a mirar al joven, quien había optado por coger un libro con la portada azul. Las sibilinas lenguas comentaban que los dos eran pareja, pero Imogen pensaba que Theo no era atractivo, y lo pensaba sin un ápice de maldad. Demasiado alto y delgado, muy enjuto para su gusto y con los dientes delanteros muy grandes. Aunque bueno, ella solía decirse que ella tampoco tenía una belleza espectacular. "Ni quiero. La belleza es inversamente proporcional a la inteligencia en esta casa" pensó para sus adentros. ¿Que cómo se veía? Menuda en general, pequeña y delgada, pero no esquelética. No tenía las curvas de Daphne o Tracey, más bien era plana, con poco pecho. Su rostro era alargado, pero el cabello castaño por los hombros le daba alegría a esas pintas de niña enfermiza. Llevaba siempre sus gafas redondas, incluso más grandes que las de Potter, que escondían unos ojos verdes muy oscuros.

- Oye Theo.

- ¿Hum? - Imogen no sabía si ese ruido fue debido a que le distrajo de su lectura o porque le llamó la atención que le llamase por su nombre de pila, pero el caso era que había conseguido que la mirara.

La chica se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que se recolocaba las gafas. No sabía por qué a partir de ese quinto año la opinión de los chicos le importaba tanto, ya que ella siembre había sido muy independiente.

- De entre todas las chicas de nuestro curso, ¿de qué casa pensarías que son las mejores? - no pensaba ser directa.

Theodore tardó un rato en responder, momento en el cual llegaron unos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor. Los chicos se juntaron en una esquina.

- Slytherin. No me gusta la falta de pureza de sangre del resto – dijo tras un rato.

- Ya veo. Entonces, Tracey o Millicent te desagradan, porque tienen sangre muggle – afirmó.

- No precisamente, pero si a ti te dieran a elegir entre un sangre limpia y un mestizo y te dijeran a quién preferirías, tú también señalarías al sangre limpia. Así como si de entre un grupo con todos los tipos de humanos te pedirían que indicaras cuál sería el peor, irías a por un muggle.

Imogen miró hacia su cartera, algo ruborizada. A ella todo el asunto referido a los mortífagos y su odio a los "impuros" le daba igual, pero tantos años con esta gente marcaban, y los rumores corren, para su desgracia. Si las cosas fueran así de sencillas, si se pudieran controlar independientemente de la sangre... Por suerte, Nott no hizo preguntas.

- Sí, sería así – respondió, antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación-. De todas formas, Pansy tampoco es lo que se dice una chica "adecuada". Ni es guapa. Y en cuanto a Daphne, su mente carece de mucho – pinchó con tono despectivo. Normalmente se callaba este tipo de cosas, no quería ser tan sucia como ellas por las noches, cuando cotilleaban antes de irse a la cama.

- No te falta razón, son como las has descrito – contestó con tono aburrido.

- ¿Y yo, cómo soy?

- Muy Slytherin.

Fue la última respuesta que salió de sus labios, antes de que se diera la vuelta. Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero el resto de alumnos ya habían llegado y entrado en el aula, por lo que Imogen se apresuró a pasar por la puerta con sus pisadas silenciosas. No tenía intención de continuar con la charla, conocía de sobra a Nott como para enterarse de cuándo debía parar, así que sólo se sentó a su lado.

Y como no hablarían nunca más del tema, Imogen dedicó parte de la hora a mirar a Seamus Finnigan riendo junto a Brown con la melancolía anclada entre sus gafas. Ella era demasiado enana, demasiado pura, demasiado astuta, demasiado verde y plata para él, fuerte, divertido, sonriente y seguro."Si las cosas fueran así de sencillas, si se pudieran controlar independientemente de la sangre...".

Pero sentía que, desgraciadamente, jamás podría controlarlo.


End file.
